The Purple Barette
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Ayame's been waiting all day to give Mine something. What will she say? AyaMine sweetness


The Purple Barette

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dinnae own Fruits Basket.

AyaMine, post curse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mine sang a cheerful song as she finished a row of stitching on an extravagant velvet dress. She loved her job.

The bell rang, signalling the arrival of a customer. Setting her work over to one side, she hurried out into the shop to greet the customer. Meanwhile, in the basement of the shop, Ayame rifled through drawers with a vengeance, sending their contents everywhere but not caring a hoot.

"Where is it?" he hissed in panic. He'd hidden the precious treasure so well that even _he_ couldn't find it. But if he'd left it in his office, she would have found it when she was looking for patterns or something. Then, his hands swept across something and lightning quick he pulled it out into the dim light. Ayame sighed in relief. _'Found it'_ he thought.

"BOSS!" Mine's sweet voice carried down the stairs. He jumped, stuffing the item into his pocket hurriedly and looking wide eyed at the door. Mine poked her head around it.

"Ah! There you are Boss!" she cried happily "Where are the new designs that came in yesterday? I can't find them"

"They're in the third cabinet drawer Mine" he said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Boss!" and with that she bounded up the stairs. Ayame smiled after her. Her presence just brightened up the place delightfully. He began to tidy up the mess he'd created in his search, wondering when he would have the chance to present her with his gift

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye!" Mine called as the last satisfied customer of the day left the shop laden down with clothing. She sighed in contentment. Really she was blessed for landing this job, she could do whatever she wanted for the most part, and was free to let her creative spirit frolic unrestrained.

Clearing away the unfinished works she wondered where her boss was. She hadn't seen him a lot today, and he had had a strange kind of secretive air about him. It made her curious. She did wish he'd reappear though, half the fun in working here was being around him and his energetic persona.

And the flattering comments helped too she thought, flushing a little. He made her feel like the most beautiful girl alive, complimenting her and giving thanks for her boundless beauty and kindness at every opportunity. Considering that she had always felt a little plain in comparison to other girls, like she would be nothing without the clothes, he did miracles for her self-esteem.

A clattering in the storeroom told her she was about to get her wish. "Hello dearest Mine!" he exclaimed happily upon seeing her.

"Hello Best Boss Ever!" she returned making Ayame cover his face in mock embarrassment and muttering none too inconspicuously "You shouldn't have!"

"Of course I should!" she returned, grinning. "Well, maybe you should. You're right" he said, throwing his head and putting his hands on his hips to pose. She laughed out loud at his stance and shook her head good-humouredly. He laughed along with her. Her smile and her humour were infectious, and addictive

Once she had stopped laughing and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, she moved toward her bag. "Its been a great day, as always, but I must be getting home now" She moved to leave.

Ayame panicked and that made him do something he only ever did when talking to Yuki, and seldom enough even then. "M-Mi-Mine!" he called after her. Mine turned around puzzled. Her Boss didn't stutter, was something wrong?

Walking back towards him with a concerned look on her pretty features she asked him "Are you okay?" It was all he could do not to just throw his careful plan into the metaphorical bonfire and just do it then but he believed this was the best way.

"I-I-" he stopped again, cursing himself for this unheard of nervousness he was experiencing as she waited for his reply. He gathered his wits and tried again. "I wanted to-to give you …something…Mine…"

Mine's eyes widened at this. 'Give her something?' she thought in surprise. It wasn't that her employer was tight-fisted, not in the least, she didn't feel she deserved the sweet gestures of generosity he bestowed upon her every day. No, what had surprised her was his palpable agitation. But why would he be? It couldn't be something _bad_…

Ayame reached into his pocket and pulled out the mystery prize. "I got this for you at Fashion Week last Saturday, and I thought you might like it. So, uh, here" He handed it to her, and she accepted it slowly. Mine turned over the item in her hand, examining it quietly.

It was a barette. And quite a beautiful one too. It was mainly purple, but had pretty inlays of emerald thread included in the work. It was so lovely, and thoughtful. This showed that to him, she was more than an employee.

Ayame shifted anxiously, wishing she would say something, anything at all. Even it was to say that she hated it. Though he hoped she wouldn't do that…

His thoughts were interrupted by a warm body attaching itself firmly to his person. He looked down, astonished to find Mine hugging him. "Ah, Mine?" he asked her confusedly. She looked up from his embroidered neck to his face, smiling broadly.

"Thank you! It's exquisite. I love it, thank you so much!" Her words of gratitude were like honey to a bee he thought, all worries now washed away in a tidal wave of giddiness.

"You're very welcome dear Mine!" he told her in his normal tone, now assured that she like it.

"Will you put it on me?" she asked excitedly. "Of course!" he said gallantly, motioning for her to turn a little. She did, and he carefully affixed the little thing to her hair. Stepping back, he admired the effect. It looks very fine on you" he admitted.

"Really?" she cried and grabbed a mirror to see for herself. "It does!" she said.

Ayame watched her happily. She liked it. He started to walk away from her. She called after him "Where are you going?" He turned. "We should be closing up now" he told her.

"Oh right, okay" she answered and found her handbag. She waited for him to finish up. Soon he did, pulling his outrageous blue leopard print coat as he walked. "You didn't have to wait for me" he said good-naturedly.

Mine blushed and said "But there's something Iwant to do first" Ayame closed the top button on the collar and swept his glorious hair over his shoulder. "And what's that?" he asked her, smiling again.

She faltered for a second, then her determination returned. "To give you _your_ gift" she breathed. Ayame barely had time to look severely puzzled before she stood on her tiptoes, curled her little arms around his neck and touched his lips with hers. His own arms jumped of their own accord around her equally slight waist. Well he was the former snake, quick reflexes were a given.

He kissed her tenderly, and she moaned softly, asking silently to allowed inside. He let her in and very gently savoured the sweet flavour that was Mine.

It was a long time before they separated, and when they did, neither relinquished their hold on the other. Both smiled at each other and swayed on the spot, Ayame nuzzling his face into her neck

"I couldn't have asked for a better thank you" he whispered to her. Mine giggled and replied "Well I couldn't have asked for a sweeter guy to fall for either. So we're even"

"I love you Mine" he breathed, moving in to kiss her again. And when that second heavenly kiss had ended…she said it as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that turned out much longer than I expected. Hum. And I'm supposed to be studying for my Geography exam tomorrow…oh well (sighs)

Mine is so lucky! She gets Ayame! I WANT HIM! I actually spent the best part of an hour on the phone to my friend screaming "I LOVE MY DARLING AYA!" No joke. It's the hair, and the smile, and everything else. Why cant he be real?!?!?!

Please review this. I really like it. Also, if you like AyaMine, will you please get off your ass and write something for them! There are only three complete ones not including this.


End file.
